The Ranger of the Shadows
by Jake99955
Summary: This is a story that i am writing i own all characters. It takes place in a land like Middle Earth but has little to do with the real LoTR. Fallow James as he learns who he is.
1. Meet the Family

Hey Guys,

My name is Jake and I am a beginning writer. Let me just start by saying I am only putting this under Lord of The Rings because it takes place in a land like middle earth. I own all characters, Names, and Places. And don't try and steal them I have the written copy under copyright. If you would like to send me an E-mail about using my characters, beings, and names feel free to do so. My E-mail is jhs9995 . Plz enjoy my story and leave comments.

The sun shone through a small window into a room; here a boy was sleeping on a mat. The boy was James from the house of Darién, Son of David Stormbringer. Today would be a day that James would never forget. The smell of cooked eggs seeped into the room from the door. James began to stir slowly waking from whatever world his dreams had brought him to. His bright green eyes opened to take in the seemingly blinding light of the sun. As he rose from his sleep his pointed ears took in the sound of the birds outside and the other villagers doing their daily chores. James slowly stepped through the door and into the room were a tall woman with long brown hair was stirring a pot over the fire.

This woman was his mother Alandra from the house of Goldwing. She was a high elf but had forsaken her people to join David in marriage. They had lived happily for 3 years and then were blessed by the gods with a son. Alandra was the most beautiful woman in all the Land of Orsweld. The Duke of Orsweld envied David for having such a beautiful wife. So he was sent to the war in the east. James was raised by his mother all alone for 7 years.

Then one foggy morning a horn was blown on the hill outside the village. It was the soldiers from the east marching home, many battle-worn and injured. The man leading the group was none other than David he took command during The Battle of Dwain's Crossing were the men of the east were defeated wile invading over the river. He had come home with a new title David the Stormbringer. For the day of battle when David took command a grand storm swept over the river and attacked the men of the east.

Years past and David helped raze the child teaching him to use a sword and a bow for he knew one day the skills would prove useful. Yet he never knew that day would be so soon.


	2. A Love?

Hey Guys,

So this is another chapter of The Ranger of the Shadow Thanks for reading so far. Once again I own all Characters, Places, and Names. Find out what happens to James. You can affect the story leave reviews on what should happen. Also once again my E-mail is jhs9995 .

Alandra Turned around to and exlamed, "James you are awake." The boy only nodded at his mother for it was to early in the morning for talk.

"Well James, You are 16 years old you should at least respect me by saying something," Scolded Alandra

"Please Mother I am still waking up," He moaned.

"Fine than you can go 'wake up' by milking the cow you know your father likes warm milk for breakfast. Well get on with it," She laughed.

James walked out the door smiling. He grabbed the pale from the porch and continued to the barn. Their family barn was on the out-skirts of town so the walk was a good way to wake up. The town was rich with life men and women were walking to and fro doing things to prepare for the coming day. James loved this walk he was able to take every morning. He loved the outdoors and would go out as often as possible.

There were a few things he disliked about the walk the looks he would receive for being half-elf, and the words that the elders would tell each other such as James being a crime against the gods that a elf and a man together is un-holy. Few thing are worse than being told you are the product of a sin or un-holy mistake. Little did they know that James would be the savior of their families, as well as the whole village.

There were also a few pleasures of this walk such as passing a certain house that belonged to the house of Rondalf. Were a certain girl with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes would stand outside practicing the magic of the elements. Her name was Clair daughter of the Wizard Loogan Lifedealer, The most powerful healer of the land. Her Mother was a Herbalist who used her knowledge to heal and make life comforting.

James would pass and stare in awe at the beautiful creature before him but would never stop. He knew he could never talk to her she was pure and he was a crime against the gods. This was his thought now but what would the future hold.

P.S

I am done writing tonight I will post a extra-long chapter tomorrow if all goes well. Plz e-mail me or leave a review. I am open to input and I know someone will ask will Clair and James ever get in a relationship and that is a definite thought of mine.


	3. The Riders of the North

Hey Guys,

It's me again I just got to say 11 reviews in less than 12 hours thank you guys so much. I just need to say after this chapter you may not hear from me for a week or so. I am going camping with some friends granted I will try and write while I am gone. If all goes well the lodge will have wifi and I can update the story from there. So expect at least 2 chapters buy the 19th of August. As always thanks for reading and enjoy what is to come.

James entered through the door of the barn and walked to the pen were Delia was kept. Delia was a cow from the west her milk was as sweet as caramelized sugar. James opened the gate and walked in to were Delia was standing and placed the bucket underneath her. He Looked underneath at the full sack that hung beneath the cow.

"Looks like it's nice and full today Delia," James remarked.

"MOO," Delia responded as if she actually understood.

"Ya girl, I know, you think you can understand me. Well let's get this over with," Sighed james

"Moo?" asked the cow.

James only laughed and nodded. He went over and grabbed the stool next the wall and placed it next to the cow. Sitting he quickly grabbed one of the utters, and squeezed while pulling down. A small jet of milk sprayed into the bucket. He continued like this for a few minutes until a strange noise pierced the tranquility of the village. It was a high pitched screech that tang threw the valley like a wall of despair for all knew what it meant.

The riders from the north were coming and they brought nothing but death or destruction. James jumped up from his chair and ran out the barn he could see dark smoke coming from the far side of the village. James could not figure out what was going on the riders had not come to this part of Orsweld in nearly 2 decades. They had been caught up in their own war and it demanded the riders to leave the southern borders and support the attack on the western border. For all James knew the war was still going on.

Yet obviously that was false because his village was under attack this moment. James ran through the streets of helpless villagers and town militia equipped with on a spear or sword and a small helmet. Finally he made it to his house. He burst through the front door and found his mother with a crossbow aimed at him. She blinked and let the crossbow fall to her side a tear streaming down her face.

"James, I…I thought they may have gotten you." She said on the brink of sobbing.

"I am fine mother, I need you to keep yourself in line. Stay in the house and keep that crossbow aimed at the door. I must leave and help the men fight I will be back I promise. Don't let anything sway you to go outside, nothing. Do you understand," James said.

His mother only nodded and lifted the crossbow back to its original spot. James ran into his room and removed the bow and sword off the wall. James secured the sword and sheath to his side and slung the quiver over his shoulder he made a quick prayer to the gods that they may help him in his fight. He ran back out the door into the streets of his town.

He could hear the fighting from across town and he could see the dark black smoke billowing from the flaming buildings. Lightning stuck, pillars of flame and water erupted from the ground and the screaming of woman and children could still be heard above all of the violence. James knew what was to be done. He took a deep breath and ran towards the battle.

He reached the out-skirts of the battle from there the town sloped down a hill and below the battle raged. Slightly in front of James a line of archers stood. He knew may he and his father had trained them. He ran into the group.

"What is the situation?" he asked.

"Riders from the North, they have finally come," One said.

"Ok what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"We don't know what to do shooting dummies or an animal is a lot different than shooting humans," On said.

The battle was not going well many of the villagers were not fighters but simply men given a spear or sword. The villagers were starting to break and fall back up the hill. They stood no chance the riders would swiftly overtake them. There was only one thing to do.

"Archers to the ready!" Shouted James. At first the men looked confused but slowly began to understand. One by one the men began to pull back there bow strings.

"Aim for their heads, wait for my mark," He yelled.

The Riders were rapidly advancing up the hill, closer and closer. They were so close James could see the vanes on the horses neck. The men began to look uneasy.

"Fire," James Screeched.

The arrows wised through the air and a most hit their target a few implanted into the horse or a nearby building. The first line of the riders fell to the ground, but still more advanced.

"Fire at will," James told the men.


End file.
